The Epilogue
by Lily's Prongs
Summary: A chapter ended with him boarding the ship, but little did he know that that's when a new one began... Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ended with Newt going back to England and that's where this story begins.


**A/N : Wishing all the readers a very happy new year! Hope you all have a great year ahead :) Also, a huge shootout to all the lovely people who favourited my story 'Not your usual couple' and a big thank you and loads of hugs to the lovely reviewers! It means a lot to me.**

 **I have been wanting to write this fic since I have watched Fantastic Beasts, but couldn't find the time for it. And now that I have completed it, I'm feeling quite successful! It was so much fun writing this fic and I hope that you all have a great time reading it :D Cheers to all the Newtina and Jacob and Queenie shippers out there!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously do not own it or else you would have seen my name instead of Jo Rowling's in the credits. ( No one can replace the Queen! ) The story doesn't contain spoilers or major plot reveals of the movie, though watching Fantastic Beasts will definitely help you understand it better, (If you haven't watched Fantastic Beasts yet, what are you waiting for?! Go and watch it ASAP it's a phenomenal movie!)**

 **Edit (31/3/17) : I have corrected a minor language error. Thank you so much to the guest reviewer for pointing in out to me! :) Also a big thank you to all the people who have added the fic to their favourites and to all those following it. Originally, I didn't plan on continuing the story; but after the reviews I am contemplating on doing so. My only source of hesitance is that I am unsure about how to continue the plot. I promise to post another chapter as soon as I come up with a way to continue this. Thanks a lot for the support! :)**

* * *

" _It wasn't a happily ever after, but a together ever after that they sought."_

 **NYC** _ **(The day Newt left)**_

Tina skipped into the room. "So it went well huh, Teen?" Queenie asked. Tina shrugged, willing Queenie to miss the slight falter in her smile. "Oh, you're disappointed that he didn't kiss you. Don't worry Teen, he likes you too." Queenie beamed. Tina sighed. "How many times am I supposed to tell you to not read my mind?"

 **ENGLAND** _ **(A day after Newt's arrival)**_

"So, I heard that you caused quite a fiasco in New York and you were in MACUSA's wanted list?" Newt slumped against the chair in resignation. "I presume that those buggers forgot to mention that I was the reason why Grindelwald was convicted?"

Theseus chuckled. "No they did not. I just was looking for something to tease you about." "I am sure that you'll find plenty," Newt muttered. "Really? Tell me more then, I'm all ears," Theseus replied, winking. Newt ignored him, fumbling with his briefcase. It was almost time to feed the creatures.

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't so secretive, brother," Theseus said, getting up. The chair creaked against the floorboard. "Oh and before I forget, a lady was asking for you today morning."

Tina's image flashed in front of Newt's eyes; he shook his head and dismissed the thought quickly. There was no way that it could have been _Tina_. "I told her you were asleep. I offered to wake you up, but she said that she'll come back later, so you better clean up your mess."

"Any idea who it was?" Newt asked, chiding himself inwardly for getting his hopes up. "As far as I remember, and that's something because my memory is pretty accurate," Newt rolled his eyes at Theseus who smirked, "She said her name was Leta. Do you know her?"

Newt froze. "No, no….no. I don't think I know anyone of that name, maybe she came to the wrong place." He grabbed the briefcase and hastily walked out of the living room.

" _She's a taker, you need a giver_ ," was all that was echoing in his head.

 **NYC** _ **(Same day)**_

"Where are you going Queenie?" "Uh… nowhere, Teen. Just the bakery." Tina frowned, "Why do you need to go to the bakery?" Queenie took a deep breath. There was no escaping her sister's questions.

"It's Jacob's bakery, on the lower east side. So I… uh… thought that maybe I could visit it?" Tina's eyes softened. "Queenie, he will not remember you. You know that, right?" "I do, Teen. But as they always say, you gotta give it a try."

"Queenie…"

"He said it'd be like waking up from a dream. You still do remember parts of dreams after waking up." Tine shook her head, "Okay, go ahead. Good luck." Queenie smiled. "Thanks, Teen."

" _I am the only one like me_ ," he had said. She desperately hoped that it was true.

 **ENGLAND** _ **(Same day)**_

Newt slammed the door of his room shut, breathing heavily. No. This couldn't happen. Leta was the last person he wanted to talk to. " _Does Leta Lestrange like to read?_ " He remembered those words. He also felt the answer on his lips, the same as the one he had told Tina before.

Tina. That was the second time he had thought of her that morning and about the millionth time over the last two days. It was odd. She was the only person he felt like seeing now.

Newt stood up abruptly, opening the briefcase. "Dougal, take care of everyone," he peeped in and whispered to the Demiguise. "I'll be back in an hour." Locking the case firmly, he apparated.

 **NYC** _ **(Same day)**_

Tina picked up a book from the shelf. She was glad it was Sunday. The events that had occurred that week were, well, they could have been her worst nightmare or her best daydream; no in between. A crack echoed through the apartment which she recognised to be the sound of apparition.

She frowned. Queenie knew that Mrs. Esposito didn't like noise. She placed the book on the dresser and strode into the living room. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DELIVERANCE DANE ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Newt Scamander stood in front of her with his eyes wide.

 _A beat._

"That came out a lot louder than I expected," she said, wincing at his expression.

 _A beat._

"Tina! What is the noise about?" Much to Newt's amusement, Tina swore under her breath. "Sorry Mrs. Esposito!" She hurriedly shut the door, careful to not make any sound. She whirled around to glare at him. "What in the world are you doing here?!" She whispered furiously. Newt scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I…. wanted to meet you."

Tina visibly deflated, before stiffening again. "Where is that case of yours?" "I left it in England." Tina gave him a wary look, "And who is taking care of it?" "Umm…. Dougal is?"

"The Demiguise?! Really?! Do you realise what would happen if that case opened again? The No-Majs in England would be in big trouble! Did you learn nothing at all after what happened here?!" She paced across the room, massaging her temples.

Newt turned red. He should have known that it was a bad idea to come there. "Uh… so I guess I should be leaving now," he said, turning to the door, the thought of apparition not crossing his mind. A hand stopped him. He looked up, his breath hitching.

"Look, I'm sorry," Tina said quietly, "I just…I panicked." Looking up, she smiled slightly, silently imploring Newt to understand, "I shouldn't have though, because even after managing to cause a havoc, you still find a way to save the day, huh?"

Newt chucked softly, "You know that's not true. I couldn't have done it without you all. Besides, knowing my track record, it really isn't your fault that you panicked." He shrugged and instinctively tucked her hair behind her ear, before he came back to his senses and stepped away. He cursed himself inwardly. What the heck was he thinking?

An awkward silence followed.

Tina cleared her throat, averting her eyes. She will never be able to do it and neither will he. Leta Lestrange's photo flashed in front of her eyes and she closed them tightly, willing the tears to go away.

Newt saw this stupefied at his spot. "Sod it." He muttered as he pulled Tina closer, silencing her gasp of surprise with a kiss. He felt her stiffen underneath him before melting into his touch, her hands tightening around his neck, pulling him closer.

Hands meticulously tracing her frame in an effort to forever embed it into his memory, he brushed a quivering finger against her cheek; gently wiping the lone tear which had escaped the watery eyes. He felt her smile against his lips.

They broke apart, their foreheads touching. "I wanted to do that since ages," he admitted. She gave a breathy laugh, "So did I."

 **NYC** _ **(Kowalski Bakery)**_

"Here you go – don't forget this – enjoy!" Jacob turned and tossed the keys to his assistant. "Hey, Henry – storage all right? Thanks, pal."

The bell tinkled and Queenie stepped in, her heart thundering in her chest. In a weak attempt to procrastinate and calm herself, she let her eyes travel to the shelf off pastries nearby. The close resemblance of the pastries to Newt's creatures was enrapturing.

A radiant smile broke through her face and for that moment, the bags under her eyes seemed to significantly lighten. She turned towards the counter, still beaming.

Jacob had turned when the bell tinkled, a welcoming smile on his face, ready to serve another customer. He forgot to breathe. She was captivating. Involuntarily, he raised his hand to touch the nape of his neck. Something flashed in front of his eyes; a memory maybe? He couldn't place it, but she was definitely a part of it.

Queenie's eyes followed his hand as it touched his neck and her heart leaped. He hadn't forgotten.

Jacob felt his legs take control as he walked towards Queenie, his mind bubbling with curiosity. He gulped. "It's funny ma'am," he said, giving her a mildly fascinated look, "I could have sworn that I know you." She giggled and he felt strangely proud of himself for making her laugh.

"I could have sworn that too," she whispered back.

 **NYC** _ **(Tina and Queenie's Apartment)**_

The clock chimed one. Newt sighed. "I have to leave," He said with a solemn smile on his face, unable to find it in himself to meet Tina's eyes. "So soon?" Tina asked. He didn't miss the tremble in her voice. He looked up and cupped her face delicately before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've got to go and feed everyone. We don't want them causing a fiasco again. Do we?" Tina gave him a watery smile and shook her head. He hugged her, letting his eyes flutter close and breath in her scent. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

With that he took a step back and turned, apparating away, Tina's beaming face embedded in his memory.

 **ENGLAND** _ **(Same Day)**_

Newt apparated into the living room, grinning. Whistling softly, he took off his coat and hung it on a nearby chair. He winced slightly thinking about the scolding he was about to receive from his brother for it as he strode to his room, his eyes fixed on the sleeves he was folding back.

"Hello sweethearts, are you all hungry? Don't worry, mummy's here…"

He looked up and gaped in shock. The briefcase was wide open.

 _A beat._

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

 **So here's the fic I've been so eager to write (I really wanted Newt and Tina to kiss in the movie!) Hope that you all liked it! :) If you like it, please drop in a review! It won't take you long and it really encourages me to write more. Also, I am not sure about the differences between American and British English, if you think that there are any changes required in Tina and Queenie's dialogues then please do let me know! I will change them immediately. I would love to hear criticism too, it'll help me improve next time. Flames are welcome too! Wishing you a very happy new year once again! :)**


End file.
